falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Nuka-World power plant
(interior) (southeast) }} The Nuka-World power plant is a location in the Nuka-World Amusement Park in the year 2287. It is located directly west of the Galactic Zone, in the northwest part of the map. It can be seen from a distance as it is atop a small rocky hill. Background According to the employee terminal, there was a meltdown April 28th, 2050, just a few months before the park was scheduled to first open.Employee Communications entry - 4/28 Meltdown: "What the HELL happened? We submitted a full report last week, explaining the whole series of failures that resulted in who knows how much contamination. WHY WASN'T THE PARK OPENING DELAYED?" The accident was then covered up by the Nuka-Cola Corporation. The employee who reported it, an employee named C. Carlson, was apparently fired and the other employees had to be reminded of their employee agreement to not discuss park matters.RE: 4/28 Meltdown entry: "To all employees: After consulting our Corporate Offices, and careful examination of the events, it has been determined that on-site evaluation of the Class 7 event was performed incorrectly, and that the incident was not nearly as severe as initially feared. The good folks at Corporate assured us that everything is great, we're going to have a great season, and ask that you please read through the pages 94-107 of your Employee Agreement, specifically with regards to the dissemination of any information about your work here at the parks. They'd like to remind you that discussion of any events on park grounds is a violation of that agreement and could result in administrative action. Thanks all - let's have a great year!" The problem was seemingly ignored from then on. Layout The outside of the plant is fairly quiet. The inside, however, is crawling with feral ghouls. The path through the plant is pretty straight forward; it is a linear path with a few twists and turns. There are a few Nuka-mixer stations downstairs, as well as a couple of Nuka-World raiders (Disciples, Operators or Pack). The basement has a room protected with a terminal holding a full set of leveled power armor. The upstairs office has a pool table and a desk with a terminal on it. A safe is in the corner behind the desk. Heading down the ramp from there, jump to the room across the broken ramp to find another safe. On the roof is a locked door that requires a key to open. Behind this door are the controls that restore power to the rest of Nuka-World. The key can only be obtained from the boss that betrays the Sole Survivor during Power Play (Nisha, Mags Black or Mason). The door is also unlocked on completion of Open Season. Notable loot * Two full suits of leveled power armor - One is in a room in the basement, while the other is in the maintenance building to the southeast. Both are behind Advanced locked terminals. * Fusion cores - Pre-installed in the power armors mentioned above. * Nuka-Power recipe - On the desk in the room with the pool table and the Nuka-World Power: Employee Terminal. * An overdue book - In the basement in a locker, near a skeleton on a comfy pillow. * Plant control room key - On the boss of the gang that betrays the Sole Survivor during Power Play. Notes * After reactivating the power plant, previously locked areas in Nuka-World will now be accessible. These include: ** The elevator leading to the final star core in Starport Nuka, which allows the Sole Survivor to use the mainframe terminal to open the glass case containing the Quantum X-01 power armor. ** The Dry Rock Gulch employee area. ** The secure beverageer lab in the Nuka-Cola bottling plant. ** Old park rides such as the ferris wheel in Kiddie Kingdom and the roller coaster in Nuka-Galaxy. ** Nuka-World Red Rocket settlement workshop access. Located to the east of the Nuka-Cola bottling plant. Appearances The Nuka-World power plant only appears in the Fallout 4 add-on Nuka-World. Gallery Nuka Power Recipe Location.jpg|Nuka-Power recipe inside the power plant References Category:Nuka-World locations ru:Электростанция «Ядер-Мира» uk:Електростанція «Ядер-Світу»